requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Resources
'Character Creation' Relevant information for creating a character in Requiem for Kingsmouth. 'Character Advancement (Beats)' Relevant information for progressing your character in Requiem for Kingsmouth. 'Rules and Policies' The OOC rules that guide our play here. 'Player Rights' What can you expect as a player, and what is expected from you? What procedures are in place if things go wrong? 'Nuts and Bolts of the God Machine ' Systems, Mechanics, House Rules and Rules Calls 'Approved Stuff List ' Want to know if the thing you want is approved for play? Check here. If it's not, talk to staff - it may be that it simply hasn't been updated for Blood & Smoke yet. 'Guidelines for Good Roleplay' ''When should I roll dice and when should I roleplay? Your character sheet should reflect your roleplay; your roleplay should reflect your character sheet. So should everybody else's. It is entirely appropriate to ask someone to roll Intimidation to see how scary they're really being, or Persuasion to see how your character should react to them. It is also appropriate to roll your own dice if you feel your roleplay is not adequately reflecting your character, or if you simply want to see how effectively your character is performing their attempted task. These dice rolls supplement roleplay, they do not replace them. The GMC system of Doors is being used, and should guide social conflict/combat. ''Can I join your scene? If you are roleplaying in a public place, anyone may join the scene - including NPCs, who might drop plot unexpectedly, or overhear loose lips being overly free with the Masquerade. If you wish to have a private scene, go to a private place. If you are taking any precautions so as not to be overheard, include that in your sceneset when a new person enters the room. If you are entering the scene, respect those precautions or roll dice to see if you can bypass them. ''Interactive roleplay! If you are setting the scene, try to include a) what time of day or night it is, b) how busy the location is, and c) some sort of hook for character interaction. If you are joining a scene after the sceneset, try to interact with that hook; if you can't, set up your own. "Character sits at the bar, shoulders hunched and back to the room, looking like she's trying not to cry into her beer," has possibilities. "character doffs her coat, heading immediately for the dance floor and kicking up her heels," does nothing to pick up on them. Aim for interactive roleplay rather than parallel roleplay. ''The OOC Masquerade OOC knowledge should remain OOC, but players are only human. Without any conscious intention to use OOC information, a character may make an intuitive leap they would not otherwise have made because the player knows the right answer. The vampire whose player knows you are a ghoul is unlikely to try to ghoul you, regardless of how awesome a minion you would make. The vampire whose player has only as much information as is available IC may well try to snag you! Unlike many MUSHes, Requiem for Kingsmouth encourages players to keep the OOC Masquerade, and in particular to only put up on their wiki pages the things about them that are common knowledge. ''Titles are hard!'' Yes, they can be. We have a helpful primer!